A Musical of Love
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: This is spiritshipping. A.K.A Yaoi A.K.A Jadan and Jesse. This is basically a musical love story about how Jaden and Jesse get together. I've you've used disney songs. I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or any of these songs. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Just lately Jaden has been feeling strange. He doesn't want a certain someone to know how he feels about the. Still though Alexis and Bliar try their hardest to get him to tell Jesse how he feels. But what if he lost him again. He couldn't afford to have his heart broken again. Like the last time Jesse was taken off him. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeee, tell him," the girls begged. Well they were massive yaoi fans. "Say you love him. You two belong together. Please, please, PLEASE!"

"Guys no," Jaden replied. "I don't want my heart to get broken again. Listen."

Jaden sings:

_If there's a prise for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No__ man is worth the aggravation_

_That's accient history_

_Been there done that_

Blair and Alexis sing:

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Boy, ya can't ceal it_

_We know how ya fell and_

_Who you're thinking of_

Jaden:

_No chance,no way_

_I won't say I'm in love, no,no_

Alexis and Blair:

_You swoon you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

Jaden:

_It's to chiche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thoguht my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, boy_

_Unless you're dying to crt your hear out_

_Oh_

Blair and Alexis:

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up,_

_That ya got it bad, got it bad_

Jaden:

_No chance, no way_

_I won't it, no, no_

Alexis and Blair:

_Give up, but give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Jaden:

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Alexis and Blair:

_You're doing flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

Jaden:

_(Shoo doo, Shoo doo)_

_You're off base_

_I won't say it_

_(He won't say it)_

_Get off my case_

_(Shut up, Shut up)_

_I won't say it_

Alexis and Blair:

_Boy, don't be proud it's okay _

_You're in love_

Jaden:

_Oh_

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

At the end Jaden went by the foutain and began to cry picking up a rose. "I won't say I'm in love," he cried. "It's to hard."

"Jaden," Alexis said. "We're sorry. We're just trying to help. We think you and Jesse belong together. You've been though so much. We just thoughtit would make you happy."

"Well I'm not okay?"

"Jaden."

"Just leave me alone. Go!"

Alexis and Blair left Jaden alone to cry. In his releflection Jaden saw Jesse. He splashed the water making it splash himself too. "Jesse," he cried softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the next chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW.

Jesse: Please Review. This chapter is about my feeling towards Jaden.

This song is kiss the Girl. Well kiss the boy here.

* * *

"Stop with the whole love thing already," Jesse yelled.

"No," Atticus yelled back.

"Well at least stop yelling that I love Jaden."

"Okay then."

Atticus wrapped a shoulder over Jesse's. "Then I'll sing."

"You wouldn't," Jesse said trying to keep Atticus singing. He statred chasing him. Who would want Atticus to sing anyway?

Atticus began to sing:

_Percussion_

_Strings_

_Winds_

_Words_

_Thime you see him_

_Sitting thime across the way_

_he don't got a lot to say_

_But thime's something about him_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the boy_

_Yes, you want him_

_Look at him, you know you do_

_It's possible hewants you, too_

_Thime is one way to ask him_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_Sing with me now_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the boy_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the boy_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_he don't say a word_

_And he won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the boy_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the boy_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the boy_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the boy_

_You've got to kiss the boy_

_Why don't you kiss the boy_

_You gotta kiss the boy_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

"Just tell Jay how you feel."

"You were pretty good then," Jesse said.

Atticus smile. "Thank you."

"But Jaden would never feel the same way about me."

"Yes he would."

"No he wouldn't."

And the agrueeing contued for several minutes. "Fine you win," Jesse yelled.

Atticus jumped in victory. Jesse sighed and walked off.

Maybe he's right, he thought. May Jaden would love me back. So I'll do what he said and kiss Jaden.


End file.
